


This Family Of Ours

by WritingYay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Babies, Babysitting, Cute, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, I ship them more as friends but whatever, M/M, future talks, these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingYay/pseuds/WritingYay
Summary: As the door quietly shut behind him, Joe noticed the gentle flicker of a side-lamp on in the living room; illuminating the dark lines of the room. His mouth quirked up into a smile at the sight of Jack reclined on one of the sofas with Sophia curled up on his chest and making snuffling sounds into Jack's hoodie that signalled she was asleep.





	This Family Of Ours

It was much, much later than Joe had planned when he finally arrived home to the silent black of the apartment.

The dinner reservation for him and some of his old Username: Evie colleagues had been looming in his diary for six weeks now and as Jack very sensibly put it, there was no way he could cancel it because he had to babysit the daughter of the irresponsible Conor Maynard.

Conor had called Jack in a panic of flurried stories before Jack unpicked the threads and explained, very calmly, that of course they would be able to look after Sophia for one night whilst Conor sorted an album deal out in LA and Charlotte visited her chronically ill grandmother. It would be no problem, Joe had also explained, when Conor had called him an hour later to double check that Joe had no issue with housing a six week old baby for forty-eight hours with the child whisperer himself.

As the door quietly shut behind him, Joe noticed the gentle flicker of a side-lamp on in the living room; illuminating the dark lines of the room. His mouth quirked up into a smile at the sight of Jack reclined on one of the sofas with Sophia curled up on his chest and making snuffling sounds into Jack's hoodie that signalled she was asleep.

"Hey." Joe whispered, placing his keys down on the table as Jack removed his hand to wave softly from its position cupping Sophia's tiny foot. "You good?" 

Jack winced at the loud noise of Joe's zip as the coat fell from his shoulders. "Don't you dare wake her up. It's taken me most of the evening to get this far." 

With a snort, Joe carefully tiptoed to the sofa to press a kiss to Jack's lips and a ghosted touch over the swell of Sophia's back. "How's Quasi been?" 

Quasi Maynard was Joe's personal nickname for Sophia and looking back on it, probably wasn't his best decision. He'd learned at four o'clock in the morning in a delivery ward that nicknaming his best friend's daughter after the Hunchback of Notre Dame resulted in a tearful and hormonal Charlotte screaming at Conor that her child was disfigured. Needless to say, Jack had not been happy. 

"Good as gold, apart from the impromptu screaming sessions." Jack remarked dryly and gestured his head to a cold bottle on the kitchen counter. "She wouldn't take much of that, I think she realised it wasn't Charlotte's boob and gave up." He craned his chin to press his nose against Sophia's head and inhaled quietly. "Clever little chicken." 

Mikey had come round earlier in the day to collect a charger he'd left at Joe's last FIFA night and stood over Sophia's cot to remark how similar to Conor she looked. His massive, scary face obviously scared her as she burst out crying and it took Jack a solid ten minutes of uncontrollable laughing at Mikey's horror to realise they were in trouble. It took them the next three hours to calm her down, only made worse by Mikey's constant apologising before Joe took pity on Jack's arms and threw Mikey out. 

A streetlight right outside the French window sent bars of light cascading through the curtains and Joe took liberty in standing in the liquid glow for a minute, the gentle thrum of cars below them synchronised with the beat of his heart. He realised, in one second of excitement fluttering through his veins, that this was really his life: coming home to his boyfriend and his boyfriend's adorable niece and he couldn't be happier.

Jack noticed him staring at them and raised his eyebrows with a soft grin. "What?" 

"I love you." He shrugged easily, realising with a clench of his heartstrings that this was exactly what he wanted his future to look like. Jack melted into the sofa cushions as his smile grew brighter. 

"Love you too." 

"Drink?" 

"Please." 

They carried on with their tasks in content silence, Joe making tea single handed as he simultaneously tried to sneakily take pictures of Jack and Sophia to put into the group chat and Jack controlling the urge to cough so Sophia wouldn't startle and wake up. 

"Here." Joe passed Jack a mug when he was done and Caspar had crashed the group chat with heart eye emojis. "For god's sake, don't spill it on the baby." 

He got narrowed eyes and a middle finger in response. 

Joe grabbed the TV remote and loaded the latest Peaky Blinders episode for them to watch on low volume with the subtitles on. He tapped Jack to get him to swiftly move his shoulders so he could slip behind him and throw an arm over Jack's right side. A yawn escaped Jack as warmth enveloped him and Sophia wriggled on his chest in her sleep, her small body radiating heat into his ribs.

"Do you ever think about it?" Joe shattered the silence with the question as Jack turned to look at him in confusion.

"Think about what?" 

Jack's cold bare foot wiggled into the warmth of Joe's knee as he shuffled to get comfortable. Anxiety crawled up the back of Joe's neck like a vine.

"This. Kids. Dog and a white picket fence in the suburbs of London." 

"We don't have enough money to live in Chelsea."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Shut up." 

"No but seriously." Jack laughed. "Kids? Us?" 

"Yeah." He murmured uncomfortably. "You don't think about it?" 

After a heartbeat of hesitation, Jack swallowed heavily. "I never used to... when I was with Danielle, definitely not. But with you?" He fixed Joe with a piercing gaze that looked like he was trying to unpick his soul. "Yeah." He nodded slowly and bit his lip. "Yeah, I can see us doing it." 

Relief crashed into Joe and he closed his eyes with a chuckle. "Thank fuck for that." He sighed and stretched his arms over his head. "I thought you were going to get scared and run." 

Jack scoffed and removed his hand from Sophia's back to interlace his fingers with Joe's and squeeze. "Never." 

They regarded each other for a moment before Joe sniffed. "So, kids?" 

"One day." Jack muttered and dropped his head back onto Joe's collarbone. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves though. You still yell at me for forgetting to unload the dishwasher." 

"I'm leaving you next time you 'forget'." Joe replied seriously. "See how long it takes you to sort the kitchen out then." 

With a laugh, Jack closed his eyes blissfully as Joe slipped a hand into his hair to massage his scalp. "I've been looking after a six week old baby all day." He hummed. "You do the bloody washing up." 

Joe snorted and leaned down so his mouth was right next to Jack's ear, his lips tracing the shape of its shell.

"Yes, my lord." He hissed cheekily and blew air right into Jack's ear canal.

To say this made Jack jump would be an understatement. In one fluid movement, his back arched along with his neck slamming into his shoulders to escape Joe's onslaught; upsetting the baby nestled under his chin.

"Oh shi-" 

Sophia's pissed off cries radiated out into the streets, followed by the unmistakable sound of someone being kicked, carried off into the night sky on a summer breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally get into shipping real people but today I couldn't help myself... there's something about these two even though I ship their friendship more!
> 
> Jack is clearly good with kids, as shown in his vlogs so to pair these two up with a baby was too good to not write about.
> 
> Please enjoy this small piece of fluff.
> 
> WritingYay x


End file.
